Currently the only pharmacological strategy for the treatment of prostate cancer is ablation of androgens, either as adjuvant therapy after surgery or as a primary therapy for patients who are deemed unfit for surgery. A central clinical problem in prostate cancer treatment is that residual cancer cells inevitably will overcome androgen ablation, and recur as androgen-independent cancer with increased malignancy. Furthermore, for established androgen-independent and metastatic prostate cancer, the only current treatment options are radiation and chemotherapy, which both are relatively ineffective and associated with a number of negative side-effects. Therefore, better treatment strategies for prostate cancer are needed.